


I Can Save You

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Demons, First Kiss, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 21: DemonFandom: SupernaturalCas might have a way that he can save Dean Winchester again. Once and for all this time.Oneshot/drabble





	I Can Save You

Castiel took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, just for a moment. And then he knocked on the bedroom door of Dean Winchester. 

A moment later, Dean opened it. Just like he knew he would. "Hey--"

"I found a way to save you," Cas said very softly. "A kiss of an angel can cure a demon."

Dean's eyes widened. Gone was the whole no homo thing of how he usually lived his life. This was a lot more important. "What're you waiting for? Dammit, Cas, kiss me--"

And Cas pulled him into a kiss.

It was a nice kiss, to say the least. Different from the ones Dean had had before with girls. Not just because Cas was a guy and all, but because Cas was ultimately first and foremost an angel. 

But in the end... 

"...you lied," Dean said with a small frown.

He knew he had. 

"You once told me," Cas said, softly still. "Humans lie when they want something really, really badly. So I did."

He wanted it more than anything he'd ever wanted before in his existence. 

 


End file.
